


Secrets (TsukishimaxKuroo)

by FullMoonChaser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonChaser/pseuds/FullMoonChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Kuroo lead a normal life together, but there's one thing that's still on Tsukki's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets (TsukishimaxKuroo)

Tsukishima lay in bed. He was reading a book someone had recommended to him. He was only one chapter in, but he didn't have high hopes for it. _'This book is childish, who the hell would enjoy reading this.'_

He flipped the book over to read the description, something he hadn't thought to do before. In big words it read _'A book of dino-proportions!'_ along with _'Recommended for ages 10 and up,'_ which immediately caused Tsukishima to throw it on his nightstand with disgust. He should've never told Hinata he liked dinosaurs.

Looking over at the clock, he gave a heavy sigh. _'10:47'_. Kuroo had been in the shower for almost a half an hour, something that happens more often than it should. Tsukishima stood up from his warm bed to bang on the bathroom door.

When he approached the door, Tsukishima heard a voice echoing off the shower walls. Kuroo was singing in the shower again. Tsukishima stood with his head resting on the door for some time, listening to Kuroo's sweet singing voice. He would never tell him, but Tsukishima thought Kuroo had a wonderful voice, and he often secretly listened to him sing.

After a few minutes he remembered why he had gone to the door in the first place, and knocked loudly on it.

"Your wasting all the hot water!"

He waited for a response, but instead heard the shower turn off. He smirked, knowing he got his point across.

"Sorry hun!" Kuroo shouted from behind the door. "Won't happen again!"

Tsukishima shook his head and walked back to their bed, muttering, "That's what you said the past 3 times."

He flipped off the bed warmer; Kuroo produced more than enough body heat to keep the both of them warm overnight. He crawled into his side of the bed and sat up, waiting for Kuroo to come out and be the big spoon. Tsukishima was a little upset when they first started sleeping together and Kuroo wanted the position of big spoon, but ever since that first night, he finds it hard to sleep any other way.

Kuroo finally opened the bathroom door, drying his hair with a towel. Tsukishima decided to take the time to admire Kuroo's body for the umpteenth time. Kuroo was only wearing gym shorts, so it wasn't too hard to fully examine him.

However, Tsukishima's eyes wandered to the same spot they always seemed to. His partner had some interesting scars that Tsukishima had never really asked him about.

"Hey Kuroo," Tsukishima pronounced in a bit of a concerned voice.

"Hm?" Kuroo peeked his eye out from under the towel to let Tsukishima know he had his attention.

"What are those scars? The ones on your chest," he motioned towards his own chest to show him where he meant.

Kuroo gave him a questioning look, before throwing the towel in the hamper and looking down at his chest. He gave a little chuckle in realization as to what Tsukishima was referring to.

"I got my boobs removed."

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"Oh shit, did I never tell you? Damn, it happened so long ago, I forget sometimes. Yeah, I was born a female, but I've known my whole life I was a male, so I went on testosterone and got this surgery the earliest I could. I'm sorry Kei, I thought you knew."

Kuroo stood there awkwardly for a minute, unsure as to how his boyfriend would take the news.

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo, dumbfounded. After a moments silence, he got up and wrapped his arms around Kuroo. Kuroo was a little caught off guard, for Tsukishima wasn't usually one to initiate affection, but he accepted it anyways and hugged him back.

Tsukishima gave Kuroo a little peck, and whispered, "I'll always love you, no matter what, forever."

He pulled away to see Kuroo with tears streaming down his face; despite the tears, he also wore a smile.

Tsukishima's face heated up a little, unsure of what to do. He grabbed Kuroo's hand, pulling him to the bed and stating, "Bedtime."

Kuroo laughed again and wiped his tears, cuddling into bed and opening his arms for Tsukishima. Tsukishima blushed a little more as he wiggled into bed himself, finally warm again.

Kuroo nuzzled his head into his partner's blond hair. He began singing quietly, a nice little lullaby he knew Tsukishima liked.

Tsukishima smiled, for he loved falling asleep to Kuroo's voice. He slipped his hand into Kuroo's and began rubbing circles on it, until he eventually fell asleep. Kuroo soon followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Blu (bludoescosplay on Instagram) and I were brainstorming some headcanon/AUs for these two losers, and he came up with this funny situation of Tsukki discovering Kuroo is trans, so I had to write it! I hope you all enjoyed ^^


End file.
